


Turn the Page

by Noturbaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Status: One Shot or part 2 of a series<br/>Summary: After saving some teenage girls Sam and Dean are tired of Twilight and True Blood. They meet a like minded soul and get a new job. Non Angsty<br/>Other side of the coin of my <i>On the Cover of the Rolling Stone</i> .<br/>Note: Idea inspired by the Sept. 2, 2010 cover of the <i>Rolling Stone</i> and a comment Jensen Ackles made at comic con SD2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Page

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network. No infringement intended.  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and ME. No infringement intended.

 

The two fourteen year old girls climbed from the back of the Impala, shaking with fear and adrenaline, but none the worse for wear. Sam Winchester, on the other hand, had a towel pressed to his head to stem the flow of blood. His brother, Dean, fumed from behind the steering wheel.

“Well, ladies, what did you learn from all this?” Dean asked not even trying to hide his anger.

The girls turned and faced him. The taller one answered, “That vampires are real and not nice at all.”

“No, vampires are not like Edward Cullen at all,” the other girl added.

“Good,” Dean nodded. “What else?”

The two girls exchanged looks. “Werewolves would rather eat you than kiss you?” the one girl offered.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“No,” the other girl replied. “That shape-shifters are real and don't really have abs like Taylor.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, “No --”

“Close enough,” Sam said cutting off his brother's next rant. “Just don't go looking for that kind of trouble, okay girls.”

“Don't worry we won't. It's not like the movies at all.”

“No, shit. Vampires, werewolves, and shape-shifters would rather kill you than date you. Remember that,” Dean admonished them before backing from the driveway.

 

“Did you get a concussion or is your head so hard that even getting it slammed into a wall by a werewolf wouldn't hurt it?” Dean's look of concern belied his slight insult.

Sam pulled the bloody towel from his head. “I think the bleeding's stopped. And, I'm not seeing double. I think I'll live.”

“Good.” Then, Dean shook his head in irritation. “If I see another chick going ape-shit over those damn _Twilight_ guys I'm gonna hunt that writer down and shoot her myself.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, relax. It's just trendy right now. This will blow over soon. Teenage girls are known for changing their minds.”

Dean smirked and cut his eyes to his brother. “If anyone knows teenage girls, Sammy, it's you.”

 

Later in the day, the Winchesters pulled into the toll road's convenience store/gas station. Sam saw the latest copy of _Rolling Stone_ featuring the cast of _True Blood_ and smirked. “Hey, Dean, check it out.” He grinned as his older brother rolled his eyes.

“Great, now these guys get a cover. Did it have to be _Rolling Stone_? I remember when that magazine used to be cool.”

“You gonna hunt down HBO, now?”

Dean flipped to the classifieds in the back of the magazine. “If I have to, little brother, if I have to.” Dean looked around, ripped out a page from the classifieds and returned the copy to the rack. He handed Sam the torn page, noticing Sam looked a little pale as he did. “Hey, why don't you go back to the car? I'll pay for this stuff. You don't look so good.”

Sam nodded and handed Dean his packages of jerky, gummy worms, and four vitamin waters.

 

As Dean waited his turn in line, a blonde stepped right in front of him. Normally, he wouldn't mind a cute blonde jumping in front of him, but she was buying a copy of the _Rolling Stone_. “Like I'm not even standing here,” he grumbled.

The blonde turned and met his annoyed look. “Oh, sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn't see you there. I was just trying to pay --” she trailed off.

With an irritated look at her purchase, Dean nodded to the counter and huffed. “Go ahead.”

The woman's eyes darted from him to the magazine and back. “Oh, I'm not buying that.” She crumpled the magazine and stuffed it into the candy rack in front of the counter. “I'm sick to death of vampires and the way they're supposed to be so cool now.”

Dean quirked his head. “Really? A girl not into the whole vampire trend. Gotta say, that's refreshing.” He let his eyes roamed over her for a minute. “I'm tired of the whole 'team vamp vs. team wolf' thing myself.”

Blondie, as Dean was calling her in his head, began to smile. She raised a brow and seemed to be checking him out. “Yeah. Whatever happened to the stories where the people that destroyed vamps were the good guys?”

Dean smirked. “Preaching to the choir, sweetheart.”

A random guy asked, “Are we done here?” interrupting their mutal appreciation and causing Dean to jerk back in surprise at the intrusion.

Blondie rolled her eyes, “Yes, Xander. We're done.” Then she turned to Dean and smiled. “Well, nice to meet you, fellow vamp fighter.” She held out her hand for him to shake.

Dean shook her hand and chuckled. “You, too. Stake some vamps for me if you ever get a chance.”

“Will do.” Then, she laughed lightly as she turned to leave. Dean watched her go, unabashedly admiring the view. Blondie looked back and blushed, making Dean smile to himself.

 

Blondie was riding by when Dean got to the Impala. She smiled at him and gave him a little finger wave. Dean nodded back to her with a small grin before climbing into his shiny black car. “Who's that?” Sam asked with a bit of teasing in his voice.

“Just a chick who'd rather stake a vamp than make out with one,” Dean answered with a shrug.

Checking the mirrors as he backed out, he asked, “So, Sammy, how far to the vamp nest you found?”

"Yeah, well, the nest is just outside Cleveland. But, there was something more important in the ads. Another message from Chuck. He wants us to go to New Orleans."

Dean did a double take, then grinned like a kid. "Bourbon Street, here I come."


End file.
